Memories of an Old Yesterday
by Sincerely-Vixen
Summary: I loved her...and because I loved her, I let her go...I let her love too. InuxKag.


**Memories of an Old Yesterday**

**One-Shot**

**Memories of an Old Yesterday**

InuYasha's Pov

I can't believe I have to go shopping for Sango and Miroku's gift. Hell I can't believe they've been married for a year. I thought she'd for sure kill him after the wedding.

I walk into a chocolate store, I look around until I find a box in the shape of a heart, I go to pay for it…to my surprise who's there…

"Ohh…InuYasha Takahashi, what might you be doing here?" She asks me in a cold voice, I glare at her and answer.

"Oh, Kikyo, pleasant surprise to see you here, I'm merely buying a gift for Sango and Miroku's anniversary, and you?"

"Oh, I'm just buying some chocolate for the kids, speaking of _kids_, where's the child, what's her name? Kagamee?" Kikyo spat out, she brushed her inky black hair over her shoulder.

Kikyo was my ex, I had left her and about a week later I started dating Kagome…Why could she never get her name right? Anyway she started dating some guy named Naraku Onigumo, and I hear their married now with 3 kids.

"Kagome. And I'm not with her anymore." I say with a hint of pain, but she doesn't catch on.

"Oh, that's too bad, but I told you it wouldn't work out." Kikyo smirked, oh how I wish I could just smack her across the face.

"It is, anyway, I'll be seeing you." I say and get the hell out of there as fast as I can…why did she have to bring up Kagome? Anyone but Kagome…

I walk over to a bench, facing another store, wow this malls changed since I last went. I brush my sliver hair out of my sight of vision, my eyes trained on one spot of the floor. I sit and think about the love of my life and how I let her slip away.

Kagome…Kagome was my life; she was my heart and my soul. She made me smile like no other and I only laughed for her. She showed me a world way brighter then the sun, she showed me to laugh even if it was stupid and pointless. She showed me so many things that I never knew were possible.

But I let her go, I let her love someone else….I let my heart, soul and self go...I accused her of cheating on me with him, and she left…

**Flashback**

"_InuYasha, why are you so grumpy?" Kagome asked, her soft black hair swaying with her movements, her eyes filled with so much concern I thought for sure she'd break__, I hadn't talked to her at all since we came back from a party that we had went to with Miroku and Sango._

"_Because, I know what you were doing at that party!" I yelled, making her jump back slightly…if only I let it go and held her, told her I was sorry and that I was just in a bad mood. _

"_Oh? And what was I doing?!" Kagome yelled back, her fiery anger growing._

"_You were flirting with that Hojo guy!" I yelled, my eyes blazing my throat hurt from all the strain but I was too mad to really register it._

"_I was not InuYasha! You know I wouldn't!" Kagome yelled, I should have just let it go…why couldn't I just have let it go._

"_No, I don't know Kagome!" I yelled, by this time she was almost crying._

"_InuYasha! I hate how you always accuse me of stuff like this! I hate it! And I hate you! It's over!" Kagome yelled, tears running down her face, her eyes hurt…and me? I just stood there and let her walk out of our apartment…out of my heart and soul…_

**End of Flashback**

I don't know why I didn't go after her, maybe it was my pride, maybe it was my stupidity either way, I just didn't.

We stayed friends after that, much to Sango and Miroku's persuasion. It was fun, until she started dating Hojo, but I acted as if I didn't care, as if she didn't matter to me…

Hojo was an alright guy, he was smart but a bit of a wimp, I couldn't understand what she saw in him at all, but it wasn't my place to tell her.

After a while, they started getting serious and I started getting scared. She loved him, I knew she did, and I couldn't do anything about it…

**Flashback**

"_I can't believe its Kagome's wedding day!" Sango yelled, her hair was up in a bun and she was wearing a light pink dress, she was Kagome's Bride's maid, and I had to admit she looked fairly good. Miroku and I were in Tuxes, I of course look better. We were waiting until…_

"_Hey, Yasha, come over here!" Kagome whispered over on the side, I was her best friend and who else would she go to? I came over after politely excusing myself._

"_What? Don't tell me you're getting cold feet." I laughed. But really I was hoping she'd call the whole Wedding off…_

"_No, dumbass, I need to talk to you though." Kagome said sternly, I nodded and we ran down the hallway into an empty room._

"_So, what is it you want to talk to me about?" I asked, as she shut the door, she looked directly into my eyes; her brown ones met my gold ones._

"_InuYasha…I just need to know one thing before I marry Hojo…" Kagome went on; I took her hand in mine as if telling her to continue._

"_What is it?" I ask._

"_InuYasha…do you still Love me? Please tell me the truth, I need to know, if you do then I'll call this whole thing off! Please Yasha!" Kagome pleaded, her eyes were watering and her lips…her beautiful pink lips were trembling._

"_I…I…" I was lost, I didn't know what to say, and I still loved her of course._

_With everything I had I still loved her, my heart ached to touch her, to hold her against my body to protect her from everything. I wanted to say I love you to her all night and day, to always be able to kiss her and tell her I'd always be there for her. _

_I didn't know what to do, I wanted to scream yes with every fiber of my being, and I wanted to hug her and kiss her and make her stop this wedding._

"_InuYasha! Please! I love you! Tell me you love me too, that you're the best for me! Because I know you are!" Kagome pleaded again, her cheeks stained with the tears that I brought; I held her in my arms and kissed her forehead._

_I knew right then and there…that I had to say no…because I knew I wasn't the best for her, she was an angel that was born on earth, she was pure and innocent, I didn't deserve her, and I knew she'd be happier with Hojo._

"_I'm sorry Kagome, but…I don't love you…not anymore." I lie, my heart wrenching itself into a ball of nothingness, I'm slowly dieing as she cries harder, I hold her and try not to cry myself, my__very_ _soul is slowly disappearing, my life is slowly draining…_

"_..I love you, and I always will…" Kagome whispered before she got up and walked out of my life for good. _

**End of Flashback**

She married Hojo, and they moved away, to the next city, I heard that she might be moving back, but I don't want to see her, because if I do…I'd tell her I love her and that I always have. I hear she's truly happy…I'm happy that she's happy---

I get cut off by some louder girls', I turn my head slightly to look at them and tell them to shut the hell up, until I realized…

"So, Kagome, what brings you back?!" A girl, I remember as Eri, one of Kagome's old friends, said, she was back and I froze up.

"Oh you know, Hojo's work moved him back, I can't wait to see all of my friends again!" Kagome laughed, the same laugh I fell in love with…

"That's awesome! You seem so happy with Hojo, it's so cute." Another friend, Ayumi and Yuka said, Kagome smiled brightly.

"We are." Kagome and her friends all smiled.

I smile and pick up my things, I put my hands into my jeans pockets and begin to walk away, and I smile once again.

'_I knew you'd be happy Kagome, everything I've done is for you and I'm so happy that you're happy, even if it's not with me.'_ I think as I walk away, and disappear into the crowd.

**Kagome's Pov**

My friends started to walk to a new shop; I walk a bit slower with Eri.

"Kagome…can I ask you a question?" Eri asked, her eyes still straight ahead, as if she hadn't spoken, I nod and reply with a yes.

"I know you're happy with Hojo and all…but I thought you'd be happier with that InuYasha guy…he really seemed to love you, so my question is…are you _truly_ happy with Hojo?" Eri spoke, she had always seen right through me, not as good as Sango but still just as good.

"I'm happy with Hojo, really I am…but…I would have been happier with InuYasha…" I speak the truth; Eri stops and holds my hand.

"Then Kagome…I'm sorry." Eri tells me, I look at her a bit stunned.

"Why?" I ask her.

"Because…you're in a relationship with someone you don't love…" She says as she lets go of my hand and runs up to catch up with the others. I stand there for a bit.

'_I'm sorry too.'_ I say as I start walking again

**Normal Pov**

Kagome walked on and so did InuYasha, both in the other direction, both never knowing true love again, because they let the other person go, because they wanted each other to be happy, they wanted the other person to find true love.

InuYasha went home to Sango and Miroku, Kagome went home to Hojo, and both went to sleep that night thinking the same thing.

'_I love you, and I always will.'_

**A/N: I love this story…why? Because it tells you that they loved each other, and that's why they gave each other up. It's Irony at its best. ****it tells you that if they had just told each other their true feelings then they'd be happy, but people always want the other person to be happy when their in love.**

** So, I know they didn't end up together even though I wrote "InuxKag" but in the end, their hearts were still together, even if _they _weren't.  
**

**This story is to all you couples out there, to tell you, always tell your true feeling****s.**

**R&R if you want to, tell me how this story touched you, **_**if**_** it did, because I want to know what this story means to different people, Thank you.**

**Vixen**


End file.
